The disclosed subject matter is directed to hair additions, which are devices having real or synthetic hair that are worn on a user's head to complement, accent, or otherwise alter the appearance of the user's hair.
A prior art device disclosed in US 2013/0048002 has a circumference 7, a boundary area 4 extending along the circumference 7, a net 3 with hairs 2 attached, and a flat material 5 beneath the net 3 in the boundary area 4. The reference numbers used to discuss the prior art device are those found in US 2013/0048002. Slots 6 are formed in the flat material 5, and two cuts in the net 3 extend from each slot 6. From the bottom, the resulting structure has a continuous foundation with slots 6 for passing hair therethrough; and from the top, the net 3 forms a flap 10 extending from each slot 6. Adhesive 9 on the bottom of each flap 10 and on an opposite face of the flat material 5 is used to fix the device to the wearer's hair that is passed through the slots 6 and under the flaps 10. But cutting the net 3 can result in an undesirable distribution of hairs 2 at the cuts, and the combination of the slots 6 in the flat material 5 and the cuts in the net 3 may be difficult to manufacture and/or render the device undesirably unresilient. Moreover, the even distribution of hair 2 throughout the entire device (before making the cuts) may be unnecessary, undesirable, and/or not cost effective.